Tramp Stamp
by Clair de SolCrazie
Summary: Gilbert fantasizes Roderich with many different black, curvy features decorating his skin while in... compromising positions. When he takes a trip to Switzerland, those fantasies of his grow triple in size, and he begins his quest to find out the truth, as well as see this delicious piece of art Roderich seems to be hiding.
1. The Prologue

**Skip the bold if you want to get to the good part.**

**I started off this story on a particularly tiring and depressing day, not listening to anything but silence. However, since that day, lots of things have been good. I made a friend from Thailand (still teaching her English) and formed a clique with a Hetalia fan and a History fan along with my Thai friend. I had trouble completing this story, but then I listened to a song that seemed to perfectly describe what I thought Roderich thought of Gilbert. It's called Bird Song, by Florence and the Machines. It was so damn perfect, and it gave me inspiration to continue this story. All I've been listening to are the songs Bird Song, My Boy Builds Coffins, Heavy In Your Arms, Dog Days Are Over, You've Got The Love, Howl, I'm Not Calling You A Liar... You know what, I've been listening to all of her songs from the deluxe album Lungs. They're inspiring songs, and I suggest them to anyone who wants to listen to something to get them into any mood for writing. Each song has it's own emotion.**

* * *

><p>Gilbert had one kink that drove him wild.<p>

Erotic tattoos.

God damn, Gilbert would fantasize about that perfect pale body flush against his own, a small music chord written out on the other's hip or a black eagle's wings between their shoulder blades, and he would run his fingers across the velvety skin and trace the outline of each detail, every curvy, dark line on the flesh, because _God_ it was just amazing to hear those soft whimpers when the other knows what he's doing.

Sadly, however, that person is only ever there in his improbable fantasies.

That person, in actuality, did not crave the warmth of another body in their bed. Nor did they crave human contact in any form. The only thing that person craved was music, nature, sweets, and knowledge, because those few things did not have the power of judgment and pain. Instead, they were conductors, symbols for reality, and that person did not want to experience the real. But they also did not want to be shut off in a fantasy, so that person forever locked their heart and soul in a routine that avoided humans other than himself, no matter how painful and lonely is caused him to feel. Because fear was what he feared, and that was the only thing he feared. And he feared that if he goes out into the world and experience what "reality" really is, then he will find a crippling fear that will keep him from remembering the good things.

Gilbert could read that man like a book. Really, it's so obvious what he's afraid of.

And Gilbert knows how insecure that beautiful man can be, because he doesn't want to ever experience the horrid qualities that "judgement" has to hold. How he will not even go outside his room unless he looked presentable, every detail perfected by his skilled, slender fingers. However, though he wanted to look nice (or as Gilbert put it, _sexier than any angel omg_), he also was very modest. The only pale skin that man ever shows is his face, and sometimes his arms when he is baking, but Gilbert is never lucky enough to catch him doing that. No, not even his hands. They are always hidden behind silky white gloves, a mystery to all but a very few, and that very few did not include Gilbert.

God, that man. That oblivious, beautiful, mysterious man. Some things drove Gilbert absolutely wild, although he does not like to admit it. Everything about that man drove him insane, actually. How the words flowed from his mouth like lyrics, and how you never knew if his reactions were real or not, how he'd always seem to know your darkest secrets, yet still couldn't get a clue, and especially how his fingers danced, either accompanied by a feather quill or by itself, bright ivory and raven tiles it's dance floor. His fingers were well-dressed men and woman stepping to the waltz over checkerboard tiles in a black palace made of wires and hammers, and each dancer sung in their own unique way. Gilbert _loved _it. Those slender fingers pressing gently on glittering keys, arousing a rich harmony of strings, and the man's head swaying slightly to the rhythm of his mind. Lips pursed deliciously, expressions changing with each note he provoked from the sleek, black instrument before him. Those violet eyes half-lidded, barely scanning the keyboard, more daydreaming off into a non-existing distance. _Beautiful, _is all that Gilbert can possibly think of as he watches that man, that _aristocrat. _However, as the music dies down, and the man is evoked from his dream, and Gilbert is no longer gifted with the angelic scene, the atmosphere changes from beautiful to dreadful, as the aristocrat will slowly turn around and glare icily at the Prussian albino in complete distaste. And then, Gilbert's mood is shattered, as those perfect, red lips spat out the words, "Gilbert Beilschmidt, what on _earth _do you think you are doing here?"

It's then that Gilbert is reminded that the man he's fallen for is Roderich Edelstein. And that's why it's impossible for that person to ever make his fantasies come true. Because, as Gilbert remembers, that man is the cold, distant man who fears reality.

Gilbert knew from the beginning that his love will never be returned. Gilbert contemplated about this as he sat comfortably on his brother's couch, ankle placed over his knee in some crude form of crossing his legs, as he flipped through the German TV channels in boredom. Weather reports, soap operas, Deutsch Disney, football games, (European football, mind you Superbowl obsessed Americans) and the boring stuff that Gilbert had no interest in, so he simply continued to think of his fascination until a channel will eventually catch his interest. Yes, Gilbert knew in the very moment of his realization of love that the possibilities of Roderich returning his feelings were next to zero. And by next to, he meant lower than zero, because Roderich hated his _guts._ It was to the point where Roderich ignored his very existence when he was anywhere nearby. Which hurt, because Roderich would even yell at Francis, the pansexual maniac, if he bothers him, but when Gilbert bothers Roderich? Oh no, nothing but a sneer, the roll of his eyes, then the "pretend-this-crude-foul-man-doesn't-exist" act. Yes, Roderich hated him more than the perverted Frenchman who fucks anything with a pulse. (Okay, that's probably a bit exaggerated, but Gilbert's trying to make a point here.)

Of course, he also had to realize his love for the man the exact time he was at war with him. And by exact, he means _as he was standing in the middle of a field of corpses._ Honestly, how stupid and cliché can his life get?

With a groan, Gilbert gave up on the TV and threw the remote onto the table, tipping his head back over the couch. He caught sight of his brother making something through that window that connected to kitchen and the living room together. Smelling the faint scent of marinara sauce, Gilbert decided it was best to leave his brother to work on his romantic Italian dinner and go see the very man he's been fantasizing about for the past couple of hours. He rocked out of the couch and picked up the coat draped over the armrest.

"Luddy, I'm going out. I'll be spending the night with a buddy, so I don't mind if you and Feli decide to sex each other up. See ya!"

"Wait just a damn minute." Gilbert's brother emerged from the swinging kitchen door wearing a red checkered apron, wiping his hands on an old rag. "First of all, don't talk about Feliciano that way. Second, don't ever call me Luddy. It's either Ludwig or West. Thirdly, you're not going out to bother Austria again, are you? I've gotten enough complaints over the phone over your awful behavior."

Gilbert snorted. Of course that aristocrat would refuse to directly complain to the source of his misery. "Don't worry about it, West, I'm not going to bother the damn aristocrat. I'm just going over to ask something then leave to go to Toni's place. It'll be fine, it's not like he'll get mad at me for asking to borrow a cravat."

Ludwig raised an eyebrow. "Why do you need one of Austria's cravats?"

"West, Toni's Italian lover is nothing like yours."

"Ah."

Finally, Gilbert was allowed permission to go out and see the prince of all prissiness, Austria, also known as Roderich Edelstein, the man that stole Gilbert's heart, nearly in more ways than one. (The Austrian may not look it, but he can be a pretty damn good fighter when he wanted to be. Almost stabbed Gilbert right through the chest during an accidental battle that was honestly pointless, but still brutal.) Of course, Gilbert took the train to Vienna, even if he hated going to places by train. There was always some French or Spanish foreigner trying to feel you up. Honestly, it wasn't that Gilbert disliked his friends, but their people can be a real pain in the ass.

Just as Gilbert thought about that, he felt perverted, French fingers run over his lower back.

Fuck trains.

* * *

><p>After brutally beating the shit out of some middle-aged Frenchie on the train, Gilbert exited the station and made his way towards the Victorian mansion he usually found his prince of prissiness, Roderich Edelstein. The place was second in line to the most perfect thing in the world. The gate was always glittering with radiance, even on rainy or snowy days, and the flowers never seemed to die, even when their time of season passes. Yes, the Edelstein manor was nearly the most perfect thing on this planet. However, it is not. And both Gilbert and every other nation of the world knows that the most perfect thing on this earth is Roderich.<p>

Well, at least this is what Gilbert thinks to himself as he walks up the cobblestone steps. Because to him, the Austrian is perfect, from the way he walks, speaks, dresses, eats, and sleeps. And especially the way he plays that piano. Yes, Gilbert can't even describe how perfectly he plays it, lips parted in his own trance, eyes half-closed, body swaying ever so slightly to whatever he's playing, and the utmost peaceful atmosphere to finish off the picturesque scene. That was certainly something every nation admired, even without any convincing from Gilbert. The air tasted sweet in those times, and all you want to do is sit down and watch that angelic face morph from some adorable scowl to a beautiful look of peace. It took one glimpse, and you would feel the peace washing over yourself as well.

Gilbert's mind fully occupied with addicting thoughts, he hastily tapped his knuckles on the redwood door, tapping his foot almost impatiently as he waited to see that adorable scowl he knew was coming. He was always greeted with the same scowl.

It took longer than usual for the Austrian to open the door, and when he did, he merely creeped his eye through the tiny crack of space that he opened, and Gilbert could see the glare behind the messy, uncombed hair. It was then that Gilbert remembered that it was Saturday, and that the little prince slept in extremely late on weekends to make up for the lost sleep he had playing concerts.

"What do you want, Gilbert? I am not in the mood."

Gilbert snorted. "Please. You're never in the mood."

Roderich's glare intensified, and he opened the door a little more to lay both his eyes over Gilbert's stupid grin. Gilbert noted silently how adorable it was to see the little prince wearing penguin pajamas. "Gilbert, I am not sure if you know the meaning of this word, but I am exhausted. I've played so many concerts this week that I haven't even found some time to sleep. I've gone five days without any sleep. I'm not in the mood for any of your antics, and if you have some question for me, you better ask it within the next 30 seconds or so help me, I'll slam this door in your face hard enough to break your nose."

Gilbert raised an eyebrow, an amused smile playing on his lips. Gilbert wasn't sure if it was a good idea to say it, but Roderich did not look nearly as menacing as he would in his usual attire, what with the penguin pajamas and whatnot. However, Gilbert decided to get straight to the point. "I need a place to stay for tonight. Ludwig is having Feliciano over and..."

"And you don't want to disturb them?"

Ah, there it is. That evil, knowing look that Gilbert couldn't tell if he hated or loved. He has to admit, it's sexy, but the frustrating kind of sexy. The kind your lover flashes at you once they win an argument. Of course, Roderich is not Gilbert's lover, and probably never will be.

With that sad thought in mind, Gilbert grumpily crossed his arms and scowled. "Wipe that fucking smirk off your face, I'm genuinely trying to ask for help here. If you're gonna act like a little shit about it, then I might as well-"

"Come in, Prussia."

Roderich opened the door, and instead of politely motioning the other in, he simply grabbed his collar and dragged him through the door.

* * *

><p><strong>I actually decided to make this a chapter story. It was hard to write this, half of it was written with my phone. My laptop wouldn't work. I found out why though. The internet won't reach my bedroom! Stupid, huh? Anyways, if you see any spelling mistakes and the such, please tell me! As I have said, I wrote half of this with my phone. Enjoy~ Oh, and Happy Valentines Day. Stupid Romans, he only wed a couple of people!<strong>


	2. The Beginning

**So, it's Spring Break! Well, for me, that is. Some of you might have already had your vacation, but oh well! Anyways, I've been listening to quite a few songs while writing this story, so I'll only list the ones that really got me going. The first one is Howl, by Florence and the Machines. And the second one is Run To You, by my favorite acapella band, PENTATONIX! Ahem, anyways, hope you enjoy the story!**

The situation I am in is strange, to say the least. Roderich sat me down on his couch and just left for a minute, then came back with popcorn and a few old movies that I honestly don't remember, and a few of them I don't know.

"I've decided that since we don't have things in common, such as you wanting to be loud and obnoxious and I wanting peace and quite, I thought of a nice compromise that we will probably both enjoy. Watching a movie."

I was a bit surprised by what he chose to do about this whole thing, but hey, I'm not going to object when Roddy is willing to snuggle up beside me of all people to watch a movie! So, of course, I nodded my head in approval with the idea. "What movies do you have?"

"You take a look." Roddy gave me the stack of movies and I flipped through them critically, eyeing the descriptions in either disgust or mild satisfaction. "Don't you have anything... scary?"

Roddy snorted, an eyebrow raised like he thought I was stupid or something. "Is that a joke? I love horror movies. They're always so cheesy and it's nice to make fun of them."

I laughed. "Oh come on. You can't honestly tell me that you have never watched something that blew your socks off. It's the whole point of horror!"

"As far as I know, my socks have always stayed on my feet watching those stupid things. However, I guess there was this one time where America visited and wanted me to watch this movie with him. I was a tad scared at first, but the ending was not as good. He gave it to me afterwards, but I never really had a reason to watch it again. Want to see? " Of course I nodded, why wouldn't I?

By now I hope you all are beginning to see my devious plan. That's right! The oldest trick in the book! Get the person you like scared at the movies and enjoy the feeling of them cuddling you for their life. Of course, we're not at the movies, but it doesn't matter. Ludwig made it work for Feli, Frenchy made it work with Eyebrows, it even worked with 'Toni and Hothead Tomato. And now, I'm going to make it work with me and Roddy! Man, am I good or am I good?

Roderich came back with a dark movie case in hand, and I read the title. THE CABIN IN THE WOODS. It did sound a little cheesy, but why not?

* * *

><p>So, my plan failed miserably, and do you want to know why?<p>

Instead of him cuddling me, I was the one grasping Roderich's waist like a lifeline.

By the middle of the movie, he decided to take pity on me and pause the movie to give me advice. "You know, horror movies are a lot less scary if you choose to laugh rather than scream."

''I was not screaming!"

"I know, Gilbert. I know."

"I wasn't!"

Roderich ignored me and played the movie, and slowly, the horror of the movie sort of just washed away. It got religious and a bit stupid. I'm religious, but this... it's almost like they're mocking religious people. It's an insult. I can see why Roderich said it got bad in the end. It went from bad horror with good graphics to a sucky, bitter comedy.

Of course, this does not mean I let go of Roderich's waist. What kind of fool would I be? His waist is fucking perfect. Wait, are those curves I feel?! Very manly. Not. (But hey, it's still pretty damn sexy. I'm glad he doesn't notice he's hot. Think of all the things he would do to drive everyone crazy! I'd become a jealous wreck!)

Roderich weakly tried to pry my hands off, but I remained firm and snuggled up even closer. "Oh come, Gilbert. There is no way that scared you. Release me now, I want to go play piano."

"At this time?"

"Gilbert, it's 5:08. Yes, at this time."

Well, you'd think that after devouring a whole bowl of popcorn and finishing a pathetic excuse for a movie, you would be at least a little tired. Besides, I want more cuddle time.

"You've been playing concerts all week. Take a break from the piano and snuggle up some."

"I'll gladly go 'snuggle up some' by my piano, and I'd prefer to be alone in the meantime."

"Want me to set up a pillow and blanket over the piano bench? I'm sure your wife doesn't like sleeping in the cold."

Roderich tried to give me a hard stare, but it seemed too tired to even pass off as a warning. This just gave me more reason to argue with him until he gives up, and at this rate, that won't be too long. He's already exhausted and frustrated, and he had to suffer straining his eyes over a crappy film that was definitely not worth the time. Especially his time. He was totally not enjoying the movie at all. Maybe it was because he already watched it before.

"Roderich, you're tired and want quiet, not the sound of piano keys banging around in your skull. Keep this up and by morning you're going to feel like you've been drinking all night. And in case you don't know, hangovers aren't particularly friendly."

Roderich grimaced. "I know."

"You've had a hangover before? Wow. That's a real shocker."

"Don't make me want to hit you, Gilbert."

"You can hit me as much as you want, it won't stop me from keeping you here."

"Was that an invitation to punch you?"

Oh, of course Roddy would only hear _that_ out of everything I've said. Bitch.

"Roddy, seriously, shut up and snuggle up in the blankets. Your eyes are black."

To prove my point, I took out my phone and put the camera in front of Roddy's face. He frowned and pulled at his eyelid, and with a reluctant look, settled into the couch, head leaning on the armrest.

"Fine. But this does _not_ mean you win."

I snorted, and to pick on his nerves, I decided to throw his own words back at him.

"I know, Roddy. I know."

Hah, he gave me a hard smack to the shoulder for that one.

I rolled over and scooted up, then wrapped my arms around Roddy's waist. He didn't complain, so I looked up and saw that he was already asleep.

Told him. Stubborn bastard.

* * *

><p>The next day, I woke up to the smell of pancakes smothered with maple syrup, butter, and jam, and the powdered sugar was faint. I turned around on the couch and sniffed again, my vision blurry from rest. Roddy obviously had a fight with my arms when he woke up; they were scratched with small bruises littering them. I can't help it if I become a statue when I sleep.<p>

I lazily got up from the couch, and I shrugged off the blanket from my shoulders. Roddy must have put it there. He might be a jackass at times, but he becomes a mother when he sees someone not being treated very well. He hated torturing people back in the days.

Geeting up and cracking a few joints, I dragged my feet to the kitchen, mouth already watering at the thought of Roddy's cooking. Damn, even during the Austrian Succession, I couldn't stop thinking about how incredible his food was. Of course, I also thought he was cute as a button, but nobody needs to really know that.

Now that I think of it, buttons aren't all that cute. I feel like a bully now.

Anyways, Roderich, of course, was in the kitchen, preparing two plates of steaming pancakes, and his hands were white with powdered sugar. He was chopping up a few strawberries and arranging them around the plate, coating them with chocolate syrup, and I just stared in amazement, wondering why he had to go so far with presentation. Not that I minded, I mean, seriously? It looked fucking _amazing_!

However, that got me thinking of Roddy licking chocolate off his fingers, his shirt half unbuttoned...

Woah there. I'm in his house. Even _I_ know it's impolite to fantasize Roddy in sexy positions in his own house.

...

Pfft, no I don't.

As I continued with my lewd fantasies, Roddy finally seemed to notice me, and he licked the powdered sugar off his fingers. No, not sexily. He just did it because he really likes sweet shit. It wasn't hot. Definitely not. Of course it couldn't be, he isn't even trying. I mean, it totally wasn't sexy watching his lips suck on his fingers...

Fuuuuuuck.

"Good morning, Gilbert. I assume you had an _amazing_ slumber." Roddy frowned at me, and I love how you can just _tell_ he's fucking pissed off.

"Blame yourself! You're like a cuddly stuffed animal! I bet all of your exes did the same thing in bed!"

"_You wouldn't let go_."

"Pfft, and the others would? Wow, they must be dumb."

Roderich opened his mouth, a flaring look in his eyes, but he paused, and simply shook his head in irritation, as if saying to himself that I'm not worth it. Fine by me, I could already imagine all of the things he might have said to me. 'They'd be dumb if they wouldn't!' or 'Dare call my ex lovers dumb once more and I'll castrate you with a rusty knife!' or-

"GILBERT!"

"WHA?"

Roderich groaned and pinched the fridge of his nose, arm crossed over the other, and I couldn't help but think that he looked like a frustrated wife, fed up with their teenage child or immature husband.

Glad I'm the immature husband.

"Gilbert, I was asking you to take your plate to the table by the windows. I'll follow in a bit, just... Please just do this for me, okay?"

You know, when Roderich says 'for me,' I melt much faster than usual.

So, I was seated by the circular glass table, admiring the outside world through the huge windows as I waited for Specs to come over. He wasn't too long, and he came back with a strawberry cake in one hand, and his plate of pancakes in the other. He had a pleased look spread across his face, and I guess he changes moods quickly when it comes to cooking. I'd be jealous, but I can't deny that his cooking is _so fucking good oh my god_. It's like heaven. On a plate. And sometimes in cups.

Roddy proudly set the food down. "Thank you for actually being patient for once. Breakfast is served. And you get a slice of cake."

I rub my hands together in delight and go for the cake knife, but Roddy beat me to the punch, holding the knife out of my reach. "I, however, get to choose how big your slice is."

Wow. Way to burn my mood to ashes, Roddy. Burn my mood to ashes.

But I'm not really disappointed. You know that Roddy would get you a pretty big slice, because he loves cake more than anyone, and believes he should share it with the world. In fact, he adores sweets in general, going as far as sneaking Lemonheads to World Meetings. (Like I wouldn't notice...) Cute, huh?

I happily accept the rather large hunk of cake, and I immediately go down for the kill, but Roderich slaps my hand. He gives me a deadly stare and I attempt to stare back, however he wins without a hitch. I frown and grumpily dig at my pancakes.

Of course, the taste immediately lifts my mood.

Apparently, Roddy found the need to start a conversation, so he said something completely random that did not concern me.

"Tomorrow I'll be leaving for Switzerland. There is some business that I forgot to take care of before I left for my concerts."

"Wouldn't it be way overdue by now?"

"In this kind of situation, never."

Woah. _Woah_ there. What the hell does _that_ mean?

Those two weren't sexing each other up when I wasn't around, where they?!

Impossible... But I'm always around!

Oh _fuck_ no, I'm not liking these images...

Maybe... Maybe I'm just assuming to early.

"The reason I say never is because it's quite special..."

...

...

I'm going to beat the shit out of that trigger-happy _freak_!


	3. The Author's Note

**So, I'd like to thank the guest for pointing out that I had changed POVs. I realized this before I read the comment, but I'd still like to thank you. I'm working on redoing it so I can have it constantly at third person. I'd like to apologize because I brought back an old habit of mine. I used to make the first chapter at a certain point of view, then change it for the rest of the chapters. **

**Also, I'd like to point out that redoing a chapter in another point of view takes longer for me, since I want to change every single detail I've written so far. It doesn't help that I'm already writing another story, and the moods for both of the stories are completely different, so I'm wavering between the two as I write. Sorry about that. Anyways, once I finish with converting the chapter to third person again, I will post it to replace the previous chapter. I'll delete this note once I've written and posted chapter three. :) I'm glad for the three day weekend! It means I get one day where my mother doesn't have to badger me about going out! **

**Anyways, stay awesome and beautiful! Also, tell me your thoughts about the story! It encourages me and helps me get a good understanding of what my readers want! (In fact, tell me your thoughts about all of the stories you've read of mine!)**


End file.
